Supernatural Birding for the Curious: by Nate Lovegood
by FanSNRFiction
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter and Birding for the Curious


**Supernatural Birding for the Curious by Nate Lovegood**

 **Chapter 1: Why Supernatural Birds?**

The art of birding is the skill of noticing what's around you, which is especially true when it comes to the supernatural. When asked about this particular hobby people may find you odd, in a mean way, and to that sentiment I say ignore them! Not everyone can look bright eyed at the world, but with this guide you will wonder how you could have been in the dark so long.

 **Chapter 2: Your Field Guide to Making Field Guides**

Unfortunately, the art of supernatural birding has had little luck in field guides (which is why I decided to write this one!). My cousin, Xenophilius Lovegood, is the only one who truly understands my torment...but he is incredibly odd in a nice way (He thinks he's a wizard which of course don't exist, but he is a good fellow and excellent father). I was hopeful that Florence Magnum would have come before me, alas she was killed by what I think to be a griffin. Supernatural birding is a dangerous, but altogether lovely hobby.

This is why I implore you, dear reader, to start creating a guide of your own! Even someone like me can't have eyes on the whole world, which is why the more of us there are the more we shall learn!

 **Chapter 3: Tools**

The tools required are a quick mind (so as not to end up like Florence Magnum) and fast hands for the supernatural are flaky at best and hermits at worst. No matter how many photos I have taken of them they never seem to appear onto the camera for people to see. This brings me back to you the reader, those with artistic skills are absolutely necessary for the study of supernatural birds! The only time I envy mundane birders is their debate on whether to take photos or make illustrations. What I would do to have such freedom of choice!

 **Chapter 4: How to ID What You See**

One aspect of supernatural birding which makes this field all the more delightful in comparison to mundane birding is that our birds are easy to identify! I highly doubt even the most ill trained supernatural birder would confuse a hippogriff with a phoenix!

 **Chapter 5: Supernatural Birding is Better Alone**

Unlike our mundane birding brethren supernatural birding is best to do alone. The supernatural are fearful of humans, for good reason, and the more people around the less likely you are to spot them. It is best to not only go alone, but to live alone. Not only are people a great distraction to this important field, their scent will rub off on you! Imagine yourself as a supernatural bird and you smell five different humans in your vicinity! You would run off without a second thought, while only one human may just make you cautious.

Of course, before I cut off human contact someone did ask if supernatural birds were able to smell that well. Who knows?! Better safe than sorry I say!

 **Chapter 6: Bringing the Supernatural to You**

This is an absolute possibility and to even think you would find something in this chapter is absolutely preposterous!

 **Chapter 7: Birding as Giving: Citizen Magic**

Just because the average citizen fails in their duty to learn about the supernatural world around them gives you no excuse in the slightest! The recording of these supernatural birds is important to finally bring my personal work, as well as countless others, to light. No more will the so-called "madman" have to hide in the shadows (but he should as I said before human contact is counter-productive to supernatural birding). He will now have the choice to go out if he wants, and having the choice is all that matters.

 **Chapter 8: Field Craft: Tips for Finding Supernatural Birds in the Field**

Being out in the middle of nowhere with plenty of mammalian wildlife is key to supernatural birding. Many supernatural birds are predators so being near their food source is a good first step. Forests, open prairies, swamps, oceans, etc. are all good places as there can be little to no human interaction depending on where you go.

My next piece of advice is to go naked, as clothes will naturally carry the smell of humans.

Leave electronics like cell phones behind, as I believe supernatural birds are sensitive to the radiation that comes off those things.

 **Chapter 9: The Supernatural Birder's Year**

Should be devoted to supernatural birding and nothing else. Only the mundane birders need to worry about the seasons, as supernatural birds take no head whether the days are hot or cold. This should be true of you as well, blizzard or heat wave you should be out in the field ready for action!

 **Chapter 10: Why Supernatural Birds? A Redux**

In short, the supernatural beats the natural. It's even in the name, _super_ natural. As such, supernatural birders must be super as well. We cannot dilly-dally on mundane things such as "social interaction" and "hygiene". We have far more important matter to take care of, which can only happen if we are hyper vigilant at all times.

My name is Nate Lovegood, and I hope you join me on my quest to document the world of supernatural birds.


End file.
